


Is That Derek Hale in Your Bed?

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And love, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, lots of love, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek have finally made love. But what will the sheriff say when he finds out?Stiles, Derek, love, and sex.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Is That Derek Hale in Your Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sex here, possums. And love, too. So fasten your seat belts and hold on for the ride!

Derek Hale had been thinking about someone for days. He thought of how that person had hidden him when the law was looking for him. He thought about how that person had helped him get the wolfsbane bullet out of his arm, and had saved his life. Then, just a few days ago, that person had kept him afloat in a swimming pool for several hours and had saved his life again. That person was Stiles Stilinski. Sometimes loud, stubborn, annoying Stiles Stilinski. But always brave, loyal, and caring Stiles Stilinski. Slender, pale, beautiful Stiles Stilinski. Derek had been thinking for days about Stiles Stilinski. And realizing that he had fallen in love with him.  
So one night at midnight, Derek drove his Camaro to Stiles' neighborhood. He parked the car down the block so that no one would see where he was going. Then he walked to Stiles' house, went around to the back yard, and climbed into Stiles' bedroom window. He saw that Stiles was asleep on top of the bedsheets, wearing only a pair of undershorts. Derek stood and watched him for a moment. His desire was stirring within him. He needed to make love with Stiles.  
"Stiles", he said softly, "It's Derek. I need to talk to you".  
Stiles stirred and woke up.  
"Derek", he said. "What is it? What do you have to talk to me about?"  
"It's about you, Stiles", Derek replied. "I've been thinking about you. About how you've saved my life three times. About how brave and loyal you are. About how caring you are".  
He paused for a moment.  
"About how beautiful you are. And how sexy you are. You stir me. You turn me on. And I know that you're attracted to me. My wolf senses that. I want to make love with you. Because, you see…..I've fallen in love with you".  
Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand.  
"Oh, Derek", he said. "How I've longed for you to say that. I am attracted to you. I want to make love with you. Because I've fallen in love with you as well".  
They kissed tenderly, then passionately.  
"I don't sense that your dad is here", Derek said. "When is he due back?"  
"He's working the late shift", Stiles replied. "He won't be home until tomorrow morning".  
They kissed again.  
"I want to sleep with you, Stiles", Derek said. "I want to make love with you. And I want to fuck you until you don't know your own name".  
"I want the same thing with you, Derek", Stiles replied. "Let's make love!"  
Derek stripped and stood naked next to the bed.  
"Wow", Stiles said. "Your body is fantastic. And your cock is enormous. I want it inside me".  
Stiles pulled off his sleep shorts.  
"And you are beautiful", Derek replied. "And you also have an enormous cock. I want you inside me as well".  
Derek got into bed with Stiles. They held each other and kissed passionately. They were naked together, and their big long hard cocks were rubbing against each other. Stiles ran his hands all through the thick black hair covering Derek's chest. He buried his face in Derek's chest hair, and began to suck and lick Derek's big red nipples.  
"How I've longed to do that", Stiles said.  
Derek ran his hands all over Stiles' smooth chest, and buried his face in the patch of hair in the center of Stiles' chest. Then he licked and sucked on Stiles' little pink nipples.  
"And I've longed to do that", Derek replied.  
"I want to taste you", Stiles said.  
Stiles moved down and licked and sucked on Derek's large full balls. Then he put the big mushroom head of Derek's long thick hard cock in his mouth and sucked it.  
"I want to taste you, too", Derek said.  
Derek moved down and licked and sucked on Stiles' large full balls. Then he put the big blunt head of Stiles' long thick hard cock in his mouth and sucked it.  
"I'll show you how we can suck each other", Derek said. "And come in each other's mouths".  
He showed Stiles how to sixty-nine, and soon both of them were sucking each other's big hard cocks at the same time. They each went down on the other as far as they could, which was about half way on their cocks, since they were both so long and thick.  
Both Stiles and Derek felt the overwhelming sensation of being sucked. Both of their cocks were rock hard and throbbing. Stiles mouth was hot and wet, and he sucked Derek with abandon. This was his dream come true. Derek's mouth as also hot and wet, and he sucked Stiles with passion. He had dreamed this as well. Soon they were both on the verge of coming. They speeded up their sucking, and both of them moaned and came. Derek felt the heaven of coming in Stiles' mouth, and Stiles felt the heaven of coming in Derek's mouth.  
After they had finished coming, they held each other and kissed passionately.  
"I love you so much", Derek said.  
"I love you so much, too", Stiles replied.  
They laid in each other's arms.  
"Now we can sleep for an hour", Derek said. "And when we wake up we can fuck each other".  
"That sounds great", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep holding each other close.

Stiles woke up to Derek nuzzling his neck. He grinned.  
"Someone must be impatient", he said.  
"You bet", Derek replied. "I need to be inside you now".  
"How do you want me, babe?", Stiles asked.  
"On your back, baby", Derek replied. "I want to see your face while I'm fucking you".  
Stiles reached into the bedside drawer and handed Derek his bottle of lube. Then he laid down on his back. Derek brought Stiles' knees up to his chest and Stiles held his legs open. Derek looked at Stiles' little pink hole.  
"Beautiful!", he said.  
Derek's cock was hard enough to cut diamonds.  
He lubed his fingers and put one inside of Stiles' tight little hole.  
"Oh!", Stiles moaned.  
Derek added a second finger. Then a third.  
"One more, baby", he said. "I need to stretch you because I'm so big".  
Derek added a fourth finger. He found Stiles' prostate and rubbed it in circles.  
"Yes!", Stiles exclaimed. "Yes, my love! Right there!"  
Derek lubed his big hard cock and placed the head at Stiles' entrance.  
"Ready, baby?", he asked.  
"Oh yes, babe!", Stiles replied. "Fuck me!"  
Derek slowly pushed his big long thick hard cock into Stiles' tight little hole. He was engulfed in Stiles' exquisite warmth. He bottomed out and they both felt the onslaught of sensation.  
"So wonderfully hot and tight!", Derek said.  
"So wonderfully big and hard", Stiles replied. "Fuck me, lover!"  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with powerful strokes. Every time he brushed over Stiles' prostate, Stiles moaned with pleasure. Stiles' tight hot channel was giving Derek pleasure as well.  
"I can feel you gripping my hard cock as I fuck you", Derek said. "You feel so good around my big hard cock!".  
"And I can feel every inch of your long thick veiny hard cock fucking inside of me", Stiles replied. " It feels wonderful!"  
They both felt sparks of pleasure running down their spines.  
Stiles' cock was rock hard as Derek fucked him.  
"Derek!", Stiles said. "I'm going to come!"  
"So am I, Stiles!", Derek replied.  
Stiles moaned and came, shooting long ribbons of his thick hot come on his chest and stomach. Then Derek moaned and came, shooting torrents of his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
They both panted and caught their breath. Then Derek pulled out of Stiles and lay down beside him. They kissed passionately.  
"That was wonderful, Der", Stiles said. "You are wonderful!".  
"It was wonderful, Sti!", Derek replied. "And you are the one who is wonderful!"  
They kissed again and held each other close as they fell asleep.

Now Derek woke up to Stiles nuzzling his neck.  
"Someone else must be impatient", he said.  
"I am", Stiles replied. "Now I need to be inside you, pronto".  
"How do you want me, baby?", Derek asked.  
"The same, babe", Stiles replied. "On your back. I also want to see your face while I'm fucking you".  
Derek laid down on his back, pulled his knees up to his chest, and held his legs open. Stiles looked at Derek's little red hole.  
"Gorgeous", he said.  
Stiles' cock was as hard as steel.  
He lubed his fingers and placed one inside of Derek's tight little hole.  
"Yes, baby!", Derek moaned.  
Stiles added a second, then a third finger.  
"One more, babe", he said. "Because I'm big as well".  
Stiles added a fourth finger. He found Derek's prostate and rubbed it.  
"Oh, yes!", Derek exclaimed. "Yes, baby! Right there!"  
Stiles lubed his big hard cock and the head on Derek's little hole.  
"Ready, babe?", he asked.  
"Yes, my love, yes!" Derek replied. "Fuck me!"  
Stiles slowly pushed his big long thick hard cock into Derek's tight little hole. He was encased in Derek's incredible heat. He bottomed out and they both felt the overwhelming sensation.  
"So perfectly hot and tight!", Stiles said.  
"So perfectly big and hard!", Derek replied. "Fuck me, baby!"  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over and Derek moaned with pleasure. Derek's tight hot channel was giving Stiles pleasure at the same time.  
"I can feel you gripping my hard cock", Stiles said. "You feel so good, Derek!"  
"And I can feel every inch of your enormous veiny hard cock inside of me", Derek replied. "It feels fantastic, Stiles!"  
The sparks of pleasure filled their bodies again.  
Derek's cock was as hard as granite as Stiles fucked him.  
"Stiles!", Derek said. "I'm coming!"  
"I'm coming too, Derek!", Stiles replied.  
Derek moaned and came, shooting ropes of thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
Then Stiles moaned and came, shooting rivers of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
They both were breathing heavily. Then Stiles pulled out of Derek and they laid down together. They kissed passionately.  
"That was fantastic Sti!", Derek said. "You are fantastic!"  
"It was fantastic Der!", Stiles replied. "And you are the one who is fantastic!"  
They kissed, then held each other close as they slept again.

They woke, kissed again, and caressed each other.  
"Babe", Stiles said, "We're mates now, right?"  
"Yes, baby", Derek replied, "We're mates now".  
"Then we need to perform the mating ritual", Stiles said. "We need to exchange the mating bite and you need to knot me".  
"I know", Derek replied. "But there is some pain involved. And I don't want to cause you any pain".  
"Thank you, love", Stiles said. "But it will be worth some pain to be mated to you".  
"You really are wonderful", Derek replied.  
"So are you, love", Stiles said.  
They kissed.  
"How do you want me?' Stiles asked.  
"It would be easier for you if you ride me", Derek replied.  
Derek sat with his back against the headboard and Stiles sat facing him on his lap. Derek lubed Stiles' tight little hole and inserted his fingers to open Stiles up and prepare him for his big hard cock. Then Derek lubed his cock. Stiles raised himself up and inserted the head of Derek's big hard cock into his tight little hole. Then he lowered himself down inch by inch on Derek's enormous hard cock until Derek bottomed out. Both of them moaned with pleasure at the onslaught of sensation. Derek could feel every inch of the pulsating heat of Stiles' tight channel. And Stiles could feel every veiny inch of Derek's big long thick hard cock inside of him.  
Stiles began to ride Derek's hard cock slowly, then faster and faster. The sparks of passion were filling their bodies.  
"You feel wonderful inside me, Der!", Stiles said.  
"And you feel wonderful around me, Sti!", Derek replied.  
Stiles aimed Derek's cock so that it brushed against his prostate with every up and down movement that he made. They both threw their heads back from the overwhelming sensation. Stiles rode Derek faster and harder, and soon he felt the knot forming at the base of Derek's cock. He raised himself up higher, then sat down hard. The knot breached his hole and locked inside of his rim. Both of them moaned in ecstasy. Then they both leaned forward and gave each other the mating bite on their left shoulders.  
Derek rubbed his huge hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach.  
"Derek, my love!" Stiles exclaimed.  
Stiles clenched around Derek's enormous hard cock and huge hard knot and Derek came, shooting fountains of thick hot come far up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles, baby!", Derek replied.  
They kissed each other passionately.  
"How long before your knot goes down, lover?", Stiles asked.  
"About a half hour, dearest", Derek replied. "I'm not sure, because this is the first time that I've knotted someone. That's just for my mate".  
"Your mate", Stiles said. "I like that".  
"My mate", Derek replied. "I like that, too".  
Derek's knot went down and he pulled his big cock out of Stiles' little hole.  
They kissed and murmured endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.

The next morning the sheriff arrived home from his all night shift. He opened and shut the door quietly so that he wouldn't disturb Stiles' sleep. He took off his shoes and left them inside the front door. Then he went to the study and placed his gun in the gun safe. He walked quietly up the stairs to Stiles room and knocked on the door.  
"Stiles", John said, "I'm home, son. Time to get up for breakfast".  
He opened the door to Stiles bedroom and looked over to the bed.  
"Hi, dad", Stiles said.  
"Stiles", the sheriff asked, "Is that Derek Hale in your bed?"  
"Hello, sheriff", Derek said.  
The sheriff took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Okay", he said. "I'm going downstairs to fix breakfast. I expect both of you to be dressed, in the kitchen, and seated at the table in fifteen minutes. We're going to have breakfast and then we're going to have a little talk".  
Breakfast was a quiet affair. Afterwards, John sat at the table facing Stiles and Derek and began to talk.  
"First of all", he said, "I'm not angry. I'm surprised, but I'm not angry. I had no idea that you two were attracted to each other".  
"We have been for a while, dad", Stiles replied. "We just didn't act on it".  
"Until now", Derek said. "We finally acted on our feelings".  
"I can see that you both have strong feelings for each other", John said. "But Stiles is only seventeen. And Derek, you're twenty four. That is a difference not only in age but in maturity".  
"I know that I'm only seventeen, but I know what I want", Stiles said. "I want Derek. I'm in love with him".  
"And I know what I want, sheriff", Derek said. "I want Stiles. I'm in love with him".  
The sheriff sighed.  
"Stiles", the sheriff said, "I know that if I tell you not to see each other anymore that you will sneak around behind my back and see Derek anyway. And Derek, that you will see Stiles as well. I remember what it was like to be your age".  
He took a deep breath.  
"So I give you my blessing", he said. "Just keep the noise down at night, boys. And I'll buy some earplugs".

Stiles and Derek slept together and made love every night after that. The pack was surprised when they found out about them. You should have seen the look of shock on Scott's face.  
When Stiles turned eighteen, he and Derek went to the senior prom together and danced all the dances in each other's arms. Right after graduation they got married. They attended college together at Stanford, then after they graduated they moved back to Beacon Hills, got jobs, and built a new house in the preserve. They live a long, full, happy, loving life together.  
And every night Derek is in Stiles' bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
